


Hyuuga Hinata: WIPS

by kunoichilwds



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Incest, Multi, Multishipping, NSFW, Sibling Incest, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichilwds/pseuds/kunoichilwds
Summary: Work in progress/Ideas/PromptsNSFW, Multi/Hinata.Do Not Repost/Do Not EditNo requests for ships but positions/prompts allowed.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga hinata/Multi
Kudos: 4





	1. 20.07.20 (NaruHina)

**Author's Note:**

> [Do Not Repost/Do Not Edit]  
> [No requests for ships but positions/prompts allowed.]  
> [Tumblr: kunoichilewds]
> 
> Pairing: Hinata/Naruto  
> Warnings: Hetero? lol

1) Hinata having a threesome with Naruto and his clone.

2) Hinata getting cum on her by Naruto and his multiple clones.

3) Hinata bout to suck naruto's cock.

4) Hinata and Naruto, aftermath.


	2. 21.07.20 HanaHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Do Not Repost/Do Not Edit]  
> [No requests for ships but positions/prompts allowed.]  
> [Tumblr: kunoichilewds]
> 
> Pairing: Sub!Hinata/Dom!Hanabi  
> Warnings: Incest

1) Hanabi showing her pussy to the audience while Hinata wets herself.

2) Hanabi fingering Hinata while Hinata moans.


End file.
